I Sat By The Ocean
by ButterMyButtAndCallMeABiscuit
Summary: Emily couldn't believe it. Reid was a sex god. The way he touched her, the way he did everything. But can't she be paranoid when he doesn't let her touch him? Lemonnnn.


"Well, Miss Prentiss. Do ya know where your boo thing is?" Morgan chuckles. Prentiss glares at him and keeps walking.

JJ smiles,"Yeah, Spence isn't usually this late. Especially not on Mondays."

"How the hell should I know?" Emily snaps, tossing her stuff on her desk."Just because we're in a relationship doesn't mean I watch his every move."

JJ jumps, sensing that something was wrong. Morgan shrugs and turns back to his paperwork. JJ walks over to Emily and sits on her desk, giving her a solemn look.

"Is...everything okay?" JJ whispers.

Prentiss sighs,"Yes. I...I think he has pneumonia. Last night, he said he thinks he does."

JJ nods,"I'll go by on my lunch break."

"No!" Prentiss says quickly."He doesn't want visitors. Just-just don't go."

"I'll call him."

"He doesn't want to communicate with anybody, JJ! At all! Don't call, or go by his house, or text or Skype...none of it!" Prentiss says, sounding angry.

JJ nods slowly and backs away."I...won't. And, um...my door is always open, okay?"

"Fine. I really need to catch up on some stuff." Prentiss murmurs, opening a drawer to her desk.

JJ, bewildered, heads to her office.

xXxXx

"Spencer?"

Reid growls,"What do you want?"

"I...baby, I didn't come here to ask you questions or argue. I really just want to talk to you. I just want you to...please? Open the door?"

Prentiss begins to bite her fingernail, as she heard no reply from the other side of the door. Finally, it swings open. She had to look up to meet his eyes, he was so tall.

"H-hi," she mumbles.

"I overreacted," he sighs, stepping aside to let her in. She wrings her hands and walks inside his apartment.

"No, I shouldn't have asked you that." She says, sitting on his couch, rolling her head back to face the ceiling.

He says, voice cracking,"I just want to kiss you again. I'm so sorry. I owe you an explanation. That fight was...it was stupid. It was over something so small."

Prentiss gets up to wrap her arms around him."It was. And...I don't care whether we...do that or not. Spencer, sex is something that doesn't affect the love I have for you."

"You asked me a question, and I'm ready to answer it..."

xXxXx

THREE DAYS EARLIER

"Come on, give me the remote!" Prentiss wrestles with Reid playfully, her eyes on the prize.

Reid tosses the remote on the floor, so then they were on the carpet, rolling around."We are going to watch Archer, and that's final!"

"No way! I can't miss Couples Therapy!"

"You just wanna see Joe Francis! He is not going to get shirtless, so you can stop waiting! He exploits young women for money!"

Prentiss rolls her eyes, then snatches the remote when he put his guard down. Reid tries to reach for it, but she had it out of his grasp. She says,"Hmm...I'll give it back to you. If you kiss me."

He leans over and catches her lips in his. He thrusts his tongue in her mouth, sucking on her lips. She moans and grabs his throbbing cock through his sweatpants. He subtly pushes her hand away, and she pulls away from his lips, dropping the remote.

"Spencer, we need to talk about this. It's been five months, Spencer, five months we've been together, and you've went down on me, you've fingered me, but I have not once touched you except for through your clothes. I mean, what gives?"

Reid gives her a cold look."I don't know."

"I do. Somebody...who touched you?" Prentiss inquires.

"What?" He says plainly.

"I am a fucking profiler, Spence. I can tell that you won't have sex with me because somebody hurt you. Am I right?"

"Stop," he says lowly.

"I am," she says slowly."Who?"

He shouts,"Stop! Emily, stop it!"

"How can I?" She cries out, both of them standing."How can I go farther into this relationship when I know there's things you're not telling me, Spencer?!"

"Then I guess we're not going any further," he says, giving her a dark look.

Her eyes widen in shock. Her look turns in to one of anger and hurt."I guess not!" She storms out, begging herself not to cry.

xXxXx

"Spencer, you don't have to. It's okay if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you," Prentiss says softly."It's not important."

Reid smiles, tears in his eyes."Emily, I trust you. I do. Please, sit."

They take a seat on the couch, and Reid takes her hands in his."I was eleven. I came home from school, and...my mom was having one of her episodes. I don't know who she thought I was, but she didn't know that I was her son. She...she touched me, and made me touch her. And...after, I just loved her even more, because..." Reid sniffs, burying his face in his hands."Because I knew just how sick she was, just how much she needed me."

"Oh...oh, Spencer," Emily says, taking him into her arms, on the verge of crying herself."Don't cry, baby, it's okay. We don't ever have to do anything you're not comfortable with, okay?"

He looks up,"No. I want this, so bad. I want you. Emily, I'm ready."

Prentiss immediately feels her heart jump. God, how she wanted to take him right there, bite him and suck him and taste him. Then she scolds herself, mentally slapping herself."Spencer, are you sure? Don't feel like you have to. Forget everything I said earlier, this won't change anything between us."

"No. I'm ready. I want to make love to you," he says quietly. He takes her hand and stands, taking her back into his bedroom. They sit on the bed and he softly kisses her, his pink pillow-soft lips pushing against hers. She lays back and he crawls on top of her.

Reid removes her coat, then begins to suck on her neck, guaranteeing a bruise. She bites her lip, and he takes her turtleneck off. He kisses the tops of her breasts, and, having enough of his teasing, she undoes the front clasp of her bra. He gives her a sneaky grin, and takes a nipple between his teeth, pulling away from her chest. She gasps,"Spencer!"

She immediately flips them so she was on top."You're overdressed," she says breathlessly. Prentiss takes off his tee, so agonizingly slowly licking his nipple. He hisses as she blows on the wet spot, then begins to trail down his body. She immediately thanks whatever God there was that he was only wearing boxers.

"Are you sure?" She whispers. He nods, and she pulls them down and off of his feet. Her jaw drops."Um...wow."

He sits up in alarm."What? What's wrong?"

"You're...um...bigger than I thought you would be. Way bigger," she breathes."Anyway...listen, it's not too late. If you don't want this right now, or ever, I won't be mad."

"I do. I really do." He says, nodding.

She gives him a quick nod, then begins to stroke him. His breathing becomes ragged."Unh...Emily."

Scared out of her mind that he would stop her, Emily licks the precum from the top of his cock. She moans at the taste of him, he tasted...addictive. She had to have more, she had to make him come. She takes his head in her mouth and sucks hard.

"Fuck. Oh, yeah," he says, arching his back. She licks him from bottom to top, top to bottom. He shivers in pleasure.

Prentiss deep throats him, keeping her tongue pushed against him. Still sucking, she begins to slowly move her head up and down his length. He places a hand in the back of her head, moaning huskily. He doesn't push her head like previous lovers she'd had; he just gently grips her hair, tugging just enough to make her even wetter.

"Oh-oh-I'm close," he gasps, eyes widening. He bites his lip hard enough to make it bleed."Emily! Oh God, oh yes, baby, I'm coming!"

His dick jerks erratically as he comes, shooting stream after stream of come into her mouth. She moans into him, sucking and swallowing, swallowing and sucking. God, he tasted so good. She couldn't get enough of him. She kept going, until he chokes out,"Please-I-I-can't. No more, please."

She moves her head up to him, and he pushes his lips to hers, forcefully pushing his tongue into her mouth, moaning as he tastes his seed on her. She breaks away to say,"Are you okay?"

He nods and gently flips them over, stripping her of her pants and panties. He circles two fingers around her opening, carefully gauging her reaction. She nods, blushing furiously. He pushes his two fingers in to her, sucking on her neck gently. He whispers softly,"You're so tight and wet, Emily. Tell me that you want me."

She turns even more red. She loved it and hated it when he made her beg."Pl-please. I want you."

"Tell me what you want," he replies huskily, pumping his fingers in and out of her.

"I want your cock inside of me," she breathes, bucking into his fingers.

He towers over her and laughs,"All you had to do was ask. Hold on, let me get a condom-"

"I'm on the pill, _please_ Spencer, _now._" She pants.

He takes a look at the woman spread out beneath him. Her slightly parted lips, her pleading eyes, her quickly rising and falling chest. He leans in to kiss her, resting his hand on her cheek. She smiles into his lips, then says,"Take me, Spencer."

He gently slides his now-erect cock inside of her, gently biting into her shoulder."God," she whispers."I love your stamina."

He stops."I'm pretty sure you're not speaking of the fact that I can talk for twenty minutes straight." They laugh.

"You can be such a smart-ass. Now can you _please-"_

"Alright, alright." He lifts her thighs, then begins to thrust.

_How the hell is he such a sex demon?_ Prentiss thinks.

As if he had read her mind, he says,"I don't know-if I'll-be good for you-I only know-what my mom-taught me." He gasps, being stopped several times from shortage of breath. Emily feels a pang of compassion.

"You're doing just fine, but _please_ move faster. Faster!" She breathes.

He buries his face into her hair, and thrusts quickly and sharply. His hand trails down her stomach, and he rubs her clit furiously. She strains,"I-how-you...you know just how to touch me. So right. So good. How?"

He ignores her, thrusting with such an animalistic passion that Emily holds him closer.

"Please...fuck me harder," Prentiss pants.

Reid starts to drive into her deeper, faster, harder. She cries out in pleasure. He fit so right into her, she couldn't stand it.

"Spencer! I'm coming-oh-oh-oh-yes!" She gasps, and he grunts as he comes as well, both of them collapsing back onto the bed. He rolls off of her after a while, and they lay there, panting fervently.

Finally, Reid sits up in a jerking movement, and Emily, in alarm, sits up too.

Before she could ask him what had startled him, he wraps his arms around her, holding her close and burying his face in her neck. In shock, she returns the hug.

"I-I-I think I'm falling in love with you," he says softly.

"You think?" She questions.

"Yes. I don't know. I mean...for a time, I thought that I was in love with somebody else. But...then I got confused. And then I fell in love again. And now I'm confused again." He turns to her with a questioning, pleading look."Do you follow?"

"I...I do." She pulls away and takes his hands in his."Spencer, this feels new to you...doesn't it?"

He nods."After...my mom...did what she did a couple of times, I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure what love meant." He looks down, turning red.

"Spencer, you don't have to be embarrassed or ashamed of anything. Okay? Spencer? Are you listening?"

"Yes," he says.

"Listen." She shakes him gently."Listen! Spencer, I love you. I don't care about your past."

_I just care about our future,_ she thinks, but decides not to say.

"Our-our future?" He says, scared. What did she mean?

_Oh, shit. I said that?_

"Yes," she says slowly."Our future. Together."

He stares at her blankly._Oh, God,_ she thinks worriedly._I freaked him out. Shit!_

"T-together? You would want that?" He says in disbelief.

"Yeah. W-would you?"

"Of course, I...yeah."

She looks down. His hands were sweaty. Oh, wait-that was _her_ hands. She nervously pulls her hand away and bites on her fingernail. He smiles, looks away, and drums his fingers on his thigh.

Here they were, both doing their nervous tics. Reid finally breaks the silence, and says,"Let's get married."

"W-what?!" She says, her lips parting slightly.

"If you want to."

"I do...but are you sure...?"

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Then I am too," he says.

Prentiss smiles, and, letting her excitement get the best of her, she takes him into her arms. She expected him to make some awkward face and push her away, but...

He just holds her tighter and says,"I love you."


End file.
